


A House Elf's Duty

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Kreacher, Dobby: trousers, pudding, skis</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A House Elf's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 24 May 2006 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kreacher, Dobby: trousers, pudding, skis_.

Dobby magicked pudding to flow down the stairs, threw a pair of trousers over his shoulders, and stepped into the skis he had conjured. Soon enough, Kreacher showed himself.

"No messes here!" Kreacher screamed, unbending himself to shake his fist at Dobby, who ignored him and pushed off.

He crashed into Sirius, who took one look at Kreacher's face and burst out laughing. "Leave it," he ordered. "Let Dobby have his bit of fun."

As soon as Sirius and Kreacher were no longer watching him, Dobby cleaned up his mess. Kreacher was angry, and Sirius Black seemed happier.

"Mission accomplished!"


End file.
